Crying Wolf
Crying Wolf, also known as Crying Beauty is a minor antagonist in the video game; Metal Gear Solid 4; Guns of the Patriots. She is one of the members of the Beauty and the Beast Unit. History Past Crying Wolf was born in a terrible war zone in Africa, torn apart by the ideas of ethnic cleansing. Eventually her village was attacked and her parents and most of her siblings were killed, leaving only her baby brother alive. Wolf left her village with him, but one day, they encountered a group of enemy soldiers, forcing her to hide in an abandoned hut. Her brother started crying and Wolf put her hand tightly over his mouth to silence him, so they wouldn’t be found and killed. However when the soldiers left, she realized that her brother was no longer breathing and she’d accidentally smothered him. In a state of shock and trauma, Wolf wandered through the battlefields with her dead brother, crying and screaming at night as her brother had, and started to hallucinate that a wolf was accompanying her. Eventually, Wolf arrived at a government refugee camp, still with her brother’s body, where she was tormented by the cries of the small children in the camp. Soon she had hallucinations of the wolf again, watching as it killed all the children around the camp, despite her attempts to stop it. In reality, Wolf herself was the one killing the children, but she refused to accept the truth, constantly believing that the wolf was responsible. After some time, she was recruited by Liquid Ocelot into the Beauty and the Beast Unit who made her into Crying Wolf. He told her that if she killed Solid Snake, she’d finally be at peace. ''Metal Gear Solid 4'' Crying Wolf, along with the rest of the Beauty and the Beast Unit, where sent to deal with a group of Middle Eastern rebels. She stopped an armored bulldozer they were using, completely turning it over, before Wolf and the rest of the unit wiped out the rebels and left. She later went to Shadow Moses Island to face Snake, facing him in the same area he’d fought Sniper Wolf 9 years before. Wolf first sniped at him with her rail gun, telling him to cry for her, but he dodged her shots. She commanded Snake to show her his tears and cry until his eyes ran red, before re-entering her suit and engaging him. However Snake managed to defeat Wolf, causing her to leave her armor suit. She struggled to her feet as her helmet fell off, saying that she heard the cries of babies. Wolf desperately screamed for the cries to stop and suddenly saw the wolf again, begging it to go away. She began apologizing to her dead baby brother, saying that she’d been scared and begging for forgiveness. Wolf then said “Cry if you have to. Cry if you need to” and finally calmed down, saying that she didn’t want tears anymore, that she’d cried herself dry. Wolf started advancing on Snake, telling him to cry as much as he’d like, because she’d be there to listen. She engaged Snake one last time, but was defeated, falling to the ground. A wolf-dog then appeared out of the blizzard and took away Wolf’s body, placing her on its back. Abilities Crying Wolf has an extremely high sense of smell, allowing her to find her target even in a blizzard. Her armor suit grants her high speed and protection, as well as letting her unleash powerful charging attacks. Wolf’s armor is also equipped with a rail gun, though to use it, she has to leave her armor and expose herself. She also uses small explosives to help deal with hard to hit targets. Trivia *Like the rest of the Beauty and the Beast Unit, Crying Wolf pays homage to bosses of the previous Metal Gear Solid games. Her name comes from Sniper Wolf, her rail gun comes from Fortune, and her primary emotion, sadness, comes from a mixture between the Sorrow and The End. *Wolf’s appearance is based on Mieko Rye, a swimsuit model. *If she is defeated via non-lethal methods, the Crying Beauty Face Camo is unlocked. Category:Female Category:Terrorists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Military Category:Mentally Ill Category:Minion Category:Tragic Category:Obsessed Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Deceased Category:Remorseful Category:Nameless Category:Fighters Category:Murderer Category:Game Bosses